


Belonging

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron invite Harry into their bed for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Threesome Big Bang on hp_3forfun - Lots of thanks to my cheerleader ratherbsailing for checking in on me to make sure that I actually finished this thing. And of course, my lovely beta, uniquepov, who knows how to whip my arse into gear when I leave things half-told and don't know how to finish them. You're a dear, bb. And, you're probably the reason I was able to write Ron in a positive light for once.

" _Merlin_ , you're beautiful." Hermione's body arched into Harry's hands as they glided down along her sides, tracing the subtle curves until his fingers curled around her waist. "It'd be a crime for this body to belong to only one man," Harry murmured, gently pressing the tips of his nails into Hermione's hip. She let out a quiet whimper in response, and Harry looked up to meet her eyes with a small smile.  
  
"Is something wrong, 'Mione?" Shaking her head slightly, Hermione arched her hips upward in an obvious plea for contact that Harry ignored. He leaned down over her, bringing one hand up to trace the bow of her lips around the red rubber ball she held in her teeth. "Patience, pet. You'll get what you want soon enough."  
  
She let out another whine from behind her gag, earning herself a reprimanding tap on the tip of her nose from Harry. "Shush." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, an edge of challenge to her expression as she spoke around the rubber ball, despite knowing her words would be unintelligible.  
  
"She really doesn't learn, does she?"  
  
Hermione's gaze shifted to the doorway behind Harry's shoulder, her eyes widening slightly as her hands began to pull at the ropes holding her to the bed. Chuckling to himself, Harry twisted to look over his shoulder. "You'd know, mate. She's in  _your_  bed every night."  
  
"Well, not any more," Ron said as he stepped into the bedroom. Catching the door with the heel of his shoe, he kicked it closed and flashed Hermione a smile that did nothing to calm her nerves. He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder as he came beside the bed, sliding it up slightly to curve around the back of Harry's neck. "Now, she's in  _ours_."  
  
Smiling, Harry made a quiet noise of agreement in the back of his throat as he tilted his head back, allowing Ron to capture his lips with his own. A quiet gasp sounded from Hermione at their kiss, and when the two of them broke apart, she glanced between them with a mixture of surprise and arousal shining in her brown eyes.  
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting." Ron perched himself on the edge of the bed beside Hermione, laying his hand on her stomach. She arched readily into his touch, and both Harry and Ron chuckled softly at the action.  
  
"I don't think she minds," Harry stated. He slipped his own hand between his and Hermione's bodies to press against her mound, looking up to smirk at Ron. "She's soaking already."  
  
Ron matched Harry's expression as he leaned down over Hermione, sliding his hand up to cup her breasts as he brought his lips beside her ear. "You like this that much, love?" Hermione moaned and leaned herself into both Ron and Harry's touch, nodding her head in answer. Chuckling again, Ron pinched Hermione's nipple firmly, drawing out another moan from her lips. "My little slut wife."  
  
Another tremor tore through Hermione at Ron's words, followed by a desperate whimper as both Ron and Harry bent their heads to pull a breast into their mouth. Harry's teeth scraped lightly over one nipple while Ron's tongue teased the other, their hands wandering over her body until she could no longer tell who was touching her where. Her hips bucked against the hand that rubbed circles over her clit, begging for the fingers to probe lower and enter her. Instead, the hand withdrew, ignoring the whine of protest that rumbled in her throat.  
  
"I think she wants something," Ron chuckled when he finally moved away from her breast. He turned to look at Harry and found the other man looking back at him with lust-clouded eyes. "What?"  
  
"So do I..." Harry reached for Ron with a smirk, tugging him forward into another kiss. Hermione whimpered beneath them as she watched, squirming her hips in search of some sort of contact, which Harry expertly avoided. When he and Ron broke apart again, she squirmed desperately in her bonds to draw their attention back to her.  
  
"Patience, love," Ron scolded while Harry moved from between Hermione's legs. Ron quickly took his place, before Hermione could make a sound of protest, and leaned forward over her to press his mouth over hers, teasing her by tracing her lips around the gag with his tongue. Her eyes fluttered closed with a soft moan when one of Harry's hands reached around Ron to stroke her thigh, his other working to unfasten Ron's trousers as he settled himself comfortably on his knees behind the other man.  
  
"Patience is overrated," Harry murmured under his breath, earning an amused chuckle from Ron in return.  
  
"Well, both of you need to learn so-  _ah!_ "  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
Ron shot Harry a half-hearted glare as Harry's hand stroked over the length of his cock again, squeezing lightly. Withdrawing his hand from Ron's pants as quickly as he'd slipped it in, Harry began tugging the fabric down over his hips with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Sometimes, haste is much more fun," Harry continued.  
  
"What will I do with the two of you?" Ron muttered to himself. He helped Harry to remove his trousers and pants before pushing Hermione's legs wider apart. Supporting himself on his forearms, Ron brought his mouth down onto her stomach to trail a series of feather-light kisses down toward her mound.  
  
Hermione arched upward when his mouth closed over her clit, writhing beneath him as he sucked it lightly. Behind him, Harry nudged Ron off his stomach and onto his side. Ron glanced down at the other man and groaned as he watched Harry wrap his mouth around his erection. He watched for a moment, circling his thumb over Hermione's clit until she whimpered behind her gag once more.  
  
Leaning in again, Ron flicked his tongue over Hermione's clit again as he brushed two fingers against her slit, circling her entrance before nudging them inside gently. She inhaled sharply at the intrusion, tensing briefly and then relaxing as he slid his fingers fully inside her. Ron wiggled them slightly, brushing against her inner walls until the pad of one finger struck against Hermione's g-spot and she jerked beneath the contact.  
  
Ron pulled back slightly to speak and cut himself off with a loud moan as Harry's mouth pushed down to the base of his cock, taking him into his throat. His unoccupied hand shot to Harry's hair, tangling into the mess of locks and closing into a fist. Rather than flinch at the roughness, Harry let out a hum around his cock, the vibrations sending a wave of pleasure through Ron.  
  
"Bloody tease," Ron hissed through gritted teeth. Harry opened his eyes at that with a hint of a smirk in his gaze as he slid back along Ron's length to flick his tongue against the head of his cock. Distracted by his skilled ministrations, Ron did not notice Harry slip his wand from one pocket of his trousers, or Hermione sliding free of her restraints, until she pushed him onto his back on the bed several moments later.  
  


* * * * *  
  
Hermione hummed contently as she curled against Ron's side, draping her arm partially across his chest to clasp hands with Harry. "You two are... amazing," she breathed, nuzzling her cheek against Ron's shoulder. Harry squeezed her hand lightly and shifted his head against his pillow on Ron's other side until he could look at them both.  
  
"I think that goes all around," he said, eyeing Hermione and Ron with a smile. Leaning over Ron, Harry pressed a kiss against Hermione's hair, followed by one to Ron's forehead before he settled back onto his pillow. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Hermione asked, perking up slightly to look at Harry. Ron turned toward him as well, shifting slightly until he managed to get his arm around Harry to pull him closer.  
  
"For having me, I guess," Harry mumbled, shrugging. "It was nice..."  
  
"You say that like it was a one-time thing."  
  
Harry's brow furrowed slightly as he looked at Ron, then glanced uncertainly at Hermione and back. "Wasn't it?"  
  
Hermione smiled and reached over Ron to brush her hand against Harry's cheek. "Only if  _you_  want it be," she said quietly. "But Ron and I would love for you to stay with us."  
  
"Just for sex?" Harry asked, his expression dropping almost imperceptibly.  
  
Rolling onto his side, Ron tightened his arm around Harry and pulled him flush against his chest, while Hermione pressed herself against his back, winding her own arm around both of them.  
  
"Does it feel to you like that's all we want?" Ron asked quietly, looking down into Harry's eyes. Harry was silent for a moment before he shook his head and leaned in to bury his face against Ron's neck.  
  
"I'd like to stay," he said softly, and felt Hermione's and Ron's arms tighten further around him in response.


End file.
